


Trashmouth's Halloween!

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Gc Fic, M/M, Reddie, Texting, cute asf, halloween crack kinda, mixed with a real fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: Eddie's Daddy : You're all fucking coming, Especially you Eds ;)ANxietY: Fuck off.DinoBen: You two are gross.





	1. Your all coming, ;)

**Author's Note:**

> HeyO! This is a halloween party/ reddie/crack fic/ gc fic/ but also a real fic with plot and shit. Enjoy!

**//** **LOZERS CLUB//**

**Eds' Daddy : **Sup fuckerz

**Beve-girlqueen: **STAHP MAKING GROUP CHATS RICHIE.

**Farmboy: **Rich, aren't you in school?

**ANxiEtY:** Richie, if you don't change your fucking name I stg.

**Curlyboi: **I'm literally sitting next to him in english rn.

**Eds' Daddy : **Yes I'm in school, but im boreddddddddd zzzzzzzzzzzz

**Beve-girlqueen: **Richie ffs, entertain yourself, our phones are finna get taken away.

**ANxietY:** plz Richie stahp, and change your name or I will fuck you up.

**Eds' Daddy : **If your into that baby ;)

**ANxietY:** I-

**BillyDee: **Richie, stop flirting on main.

**Curlyboi: **Richie, if you don't stop making sex noises next to me I'll fucking kill you.

**Eds' Daddy :** I'm hoping Eddie- spaghetti will hear it from down the hall.

**ANxietY: **Your disgusting.

**BevvieBear// Eddiecutie**

**Eddiecutie: **BEV HE'S SO EMBARRASSING!!

**BevvieBear: **Well, I'm not the one who made out with him in the janitors closet last week.

**Eddiecutie:** I-

**//LOSERZ CLUB//**

**Eds' Daddy : **I'm throwing a halloween party.

**Eds' Daddy: **Your all coming, especially you Eds ;)

**ANXietY: **RICHIE I STG

**DinoBen:** you two are gross

**curlyboi: A**greed.

**Billydee:** agreed

**Beve-girl:** A- FUCKING- GREED ((JK JK YOUR TOO CUTE PLZ KEEP GOING))

**Farmboy:** Agreedddddd

** BevvieBear to Eddiecutie**

**Eddiecutie: **WE HAVE TO PICK OUT MY FIT OMFG

**BevvieBear:** IF YOU DONT GO AS SOMETHING CUTE ILL DIE, IM TAKING U SHOPPING AFTER SKEWL!!

**Trashyboi to Fuckboibilly**

**Trashyboi**: What if Eddie doesn't come???!!!??

**Fuckboibilly:** He will.

**Fuckboibilly:** WHAT IF STAN DOESNT COME?????

**Trashyboi:** Bird bitch will be there, dw 

**Trashyboi:** I rlly hope eds comes, ngl.


	2. My love, the light of my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bevier: YOU
> 
> Bevier: ASKED
> 
> Bevier: EDDIE
> 
> Bevier: OUT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter two, Im pretty sure this can be a short chapter, its supposed to be a bit silly! I decided i'd be writing this for inktober so plz enjoy! Umm, i hope this is cute?? Feedback is always nice, also i wrote this on docs so i couldnt add bold and shit soz

Preparations for Richie’s party wasn’t going exactly as planned, it seems when your part of the losers’ club things can get a little difficult, like getting people to show up to your halloween party. The rest of the losers’ were glad and were hoping it would be a small gathering instead of a rager. Especially Eddie, who absolutely hated parties, but Richie did in fact make sure that Eddie would show up.

//Dumbass to My love spaghetti//

Dumbass: Eds! Wake up! I need your help.

Dumbass: I know your awake, your light is on.

Dumbass: Im literally outside your window let me in.

My love spaghetti: Let me sleep, fucker.

Dumbass: No ily, lemme in

____

After a lot of spamming Eddie did let him into his bedroom. There was no nonsense, no making out. That seemed to be a one time thing for the both of them, although his heart ached at the thought of never having his lips on his ever again.

“Hey Eds, I was thinkin’ do you think, like I dunno, youcouldbemydatetomyparty?” It was spoken in a rush and he was kinda praying that Eddie wouldn’t catch what he said.

“It doesn’t have to be a real date if you want, But i thought it could be nice, I could like make you drinks and like entertain you, and take care of you and shit.” 

Eddie looked half asleep sitting up in his bed with a small smile, “I guess it could be fun, you could be my man slave.”

“Of course, spaghetti” He paused, ruffling Eddie’s hair.

“Gotts’ to go, school calls! Dont be late Eds.”

Richie climbed out the window with a large smile on his face, The rest of the losers’ would be so shocked when they found out he coerced Eddie into being his date. 

He pulled out his phone as he walked making sure to look up every once in a while.

//Trashmouth to Birdboy and Billyboi//

Trashmouth: I asked Eddie out, mother fuckers!!!!

Billyboi: AND??!!?!

Birdboy: WHAT DID HE FUCKING SAY DFOSHOIHGG’GH

Birdboy: I stg if you leave us on read, we will kill you when we see you in bio!

Billyboi: at least he isn’t spamming us.

Trashmouth: Soz, I ran into a pole while texting.

Billyboi: Idiot.

Birdboy:Idiot.

Birdboy:wait, what did he say???

Trashmouth: HE

Trashmouth: SAID

Trashmouth: YESSS

Trashmouth: Step one of getting my future husband is in motion.

\-----------------------

His life might even be working out, because as it seemed Beverly had put out posters every where for his party. It also happened that she had a larger pool of influence than most of the other losers. 

//Bevier to Tozyboi//

Bevier: YOU

Bevier: ASKED

Bevier: EDDIE

Bevier: OUT?

Tozyboi: YES, HE FUCKING SAID YES, wait- Who told you???

Bevier: NO ONE, okay it was Stan, but still dont tell him i ratted on him.

Tozyboi: Eddie might be embarassed but idc, I’ll woo him- just wait mofo


	3. "WITHOUT ME?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Smoke break without me, huh?” 
> 
> Richie smiled holding out the joint to his best friend.
> 
> “You’d show up eventually.” He mumbled.
> 
> “Eddie’s gonna be pissed at lunch when you come in high.”
> 
> “Probably, but I’ll be extra charming, don’t you worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I've been like wired all day bc im in a manic phase, so expect another chapter on this or my other fic! Subscribe and leave comments pleaseee <33
> 
> ~Kellie

///Eddiez to Birdyboi//

Eddiez: RICHIE ASKED ME OUT

Birdyboi: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Eddiez: I called him my manslave…

Birdyboi: E D D I E FFS

\--------

Richie smiled as he walked down the hall rushing towards Eddie’s locker with determination.

“Eddie baby!” 

He could feel Eddie rolling his eyes before he even turned around. He knew him that well, and yet it didn’t terrify him at all.

“Dont, fucking call me that.” 

His face was beat red though, so from what Richie could tell, He was winning him over. Richie slung and arm around Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Billy boy!” Richie hollard from across the hall.

“People are gonna get tired of your nicknames, Rich.” Eddie confessed, but he could tell he was laughing.

“You don’t” Richie winked.

“I definitely do, trashmouth.” Eddie wriggled out of his grip and walked towards Bill.

“Spaghetti! Don’t leave me! You’re breaking my heart!”

“W-uh-we have English R-rich.” 

“My baby is leaving me to my lonesome.” He gripped his chest dramatically, leaning against a locker.

“Don’t call me that!” was the only response he heard, as if the crowds in the halls didn’t exist. 

\-----------------------

//Loserz Club//

Eds’ Daddy : Bio is boring send help zzzzzzzz

ANxietY: Richie ffs, if you dont pay attention, im not going to the party with you.

Dinoben: WAIT? 

Dinoben: WHAT?

Dinoben: WHEN?

Farmboy: WHEN THE FUCK?

Farmboy: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR COMMON SINCE EDDIE? TF

ANxietY: oops, he agreed to be my slave, its an offer I couldn’t refuse. Im soz

Bevvie: I saw it coming..

Billyboi: Same.

Curlyboi: Same.

Bevvie: wait aren’t you and Richie in bio right next to each other??

Curlyboi: Nah, he let for a smoke break.

Bevvie: WITHOUT ME???

ANxietY: Richie, GET BACK TO BIO RN

Ed’s daddy: sorry my love, I cant im busy.

ANxietY: getting cancer?

Ed’s daddy: Nah fucking your mom.

ANxietY: I-

\-------------

“Smoke break without me, huh?” Bev sighed out.

Richie smiled holding out the joint to his best friend.

“You’d show up eventually.” He mumbled.

“Eddie’s gonna be pissed at lunch when you come in high.”

“Probably, but I’ll be extra charming, don’t you worry.”


End file.
